My New Life
by Tris Prior Tobias Eaton
Summary: this story is about Tris prior and how she goes to a new neighborhood and how she handles going to a new school. She has to sit next to this guy (who calls himself Four and is the son of a multi billionaire) for the hole school year. she somehow grows feeling for him but she will never be his because he is forced. to marry someone. will that all change?
1. The Shooters

We moved. I didn't want to move because I had to leave all my friends but my dad got a new job. That was the excuse we used when someone asked us why we were moving but everyone knew the reason and no one liked to bring it up. My name is Beatrice Prior, I'm 16 but I have been told that I look like a 12-year-old. I use live with a family of 4, but now we are 2. My whole world broke down on a bright sunny summer day. Everything was going fine and everyone was in a cheerful mood. The whole town was going on our yearly vacation. We lived in a town called Abnegation. They are meant to be selfless so we don't go to parties, we always have to wear gray, and we can't have fancy food or stuff like that, but in the summer they allow us to go on 1 vacation all together. They take us to Hawaii for a week. Kids like us could play around and adults could surf or have an "interesting discussion" about the so-called "life". So while we were at the airport, waiting for our plane to take us to our vacation spot, I notice a group of people coming through the front door. They are all wearing black which means they must be from Dauntless. They looked like the same age as me. One of them was a girl who had dark wavy black hair. She would have been beautiful if she didn't have on really big burn mark on her face. Everyone else there looked pretty normal except for one of the guys who looked completely….. Weird. He's not someone you would exactly call _handsome_. I mean, if you saw his face when walking around the block, you would have this urge to vomit on the spot. He had tattoos and earrings pierced all over any skin that was visible. On his black shirt was a piece of text and it read _**"I'm Eric. If we get into a fight one of us will end up dead but it won't be me! ". **_Everyone in the group was holding something in their hands that were metallic and shiny. It was a gun! But before I had a chance to warn everyone the dauntless started shooting randomly at families.

When this happened everyone ran in random directions. Imagine it like this; it was rush hour time on the road. Then imagine that 10 times worse but instead of cars their were people but going at the same speed. That was what it was like. While most families were running around in random directions some of the families were staying in there spot, paralyzed. That's when I ran to those families and tried to get them away safely. My mom, dad, and my brother Caleb did the same thing. After I have gotten about 10 families out safely, I saw this family in a corner hiding from the shooters. I did what any abnegation person would do in this situation, I ran to them so I could get them out without harm. When I reached them I saw the little girl crying. "Don't worry. I will get you out safe and sound". I told her. She seemed to stop crying so I took the family to the exit.

When they were able to get out I was proud of myself for saving so many families, but my celebrating didn't last long. When I turned around I saw one of the Dauntless right behind me. It was Eric. He had an evil smirk plastered across his face. "So a Stiff is trying to save some of the families" Eric says to me. Stiff is a slang for Abnegation people. "Well you're getting in my way so I will have to kill you. Don't worry I'll make it a quick death" So this is it. This is how I am going to die. At least I was able to save many people before this. So I shall die happy. Just when Eric pulled the trigger of the gun someone jumped in front of me and the bullet went right through their heart. I was wondering who the person was that jumped in front of me just when the person turned their head to look at me. I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people who could have saved me it had to be him. My saver was Caleb.


	2. The Funeral

_**Recap: I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people who could have saved me it had to be him. My saver was Caleb.**_

Then he just fell to the ground. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully but then I saw blood flowing down from the place he got shot. Dead…. He is dead. I want to hurt the person who did this to him and since it was Eric who did this he was about to go through a whole lot of pain. I turned away from my now dead brother and glared at Eric. I AM NOW ON FIRE. Literally. I feel a burning sensation flowing through my veins as if my blood was molten lava. Eric took some steps back. He looked scared. GOOD. He took his gun out again and tried to shoot me. This time I dodge. I gave him a hard punch to the stomach and kicked him to the side. He landed on the ground and I kicked his gun away so he wouldn't try to shoot me again. The gun skidded on the cold icy floor. I then started to kick him in the abdomen. I don't know where I learned these fighting moves from. They just seem to come to me naturally. When he was about to pass out I walked away from him. From behind him I heard him shout "This is not over! I will come and find you, Beatrice Prior!" How did he know my name? It's not like I ever told him.

After a few minutes, the Dauntless shooters fled from the airport (after I threatened to do the same thing that I did to Eric to them). We all gathered up by the graveyard to host a funeral for the people who died during the shooting. I have just found out that my mom, Natalie Prior, was shot by Eric while trying to save the family. The family was able to make it out safely, thou my mom wasn't. Everyone in the funeral was sad. Some were crying, like my dad and some were moping around glumly. I was the only one who didn't have a sad look on my face. I looked completely expressionless thou I felt like someone has stabbed me in the heart _**twice**_ and then shot a bullet through my head. 2 family members dead. I promised myself that if I ever meet Eric again, I would make every moment of his life of his life torture.

My dad couldn't stand living in Abnegation without mom or Caleb, so he begged his boss to be able to do his job in another place. That is how we ended up in Dauntless. I thought we would go to Erudite, Condor, or even Amity but not Dauntless since they were the ones that killed Mom and Caleb but Dad said that this was the only other place he could have the same job so he had to come here. I personally didn't want to move. The reason is not because of my friends, it because of all the memories I had here. I remember when my Mom used to take me out for walks in the park with Dad and Caleb. They pushed me on the swings and it felt like I was flying. I always loved that feeling. I also remember when Mom fell of the staircase and Caleb nursed her back to health. I also remember when I had nightmares in the night and Mom used to sing me to sleep. People use to tell me that my Mom and I had a voice of an angle. The memories were great. Good or bad. I really miss that place.


	3. The School

**Authors Note: Sorry that I have not updated in sometime but things have been pretty busy with a new year coming. Anyways, I forgot to disclaim **_**Divergent **_**so I don't own **_**Divergent **_**but I do own this fan fiction. Now let the story continue. **

Since we moved to a new place I have to go to a new school, and a new school means new friends. I am not the type of person who makes friends. I only had 3 friends in my other school and we weren't even very close friend, except for me and Rue (she could become friends with anyone because of her cheerful personality). We lived very close to each other so we could hangout on our free time so we became very close. She was like a sister to me. People sometimes thought she was my twin because we looked alike with our dull blond hair and our grayish blue eyes and that we are the same height (thou that offended me since I was 4 years older). I was so sad when I heard that everyone in her family died except her that I asked her if she would like to live with us. She agreed to stay with us so now we are practically sisters and since we were moving she is coming with us. She said that she admired how the dauntless were free, that they didn't have any boundaries. I admired that about them too.

I am soooooo _TIRED!_ We have just gotten off the damn plane. I didn't get any sleep for 5 days straight. The little girl who was sitting behind me kept on kicking my seat. I didn't yell at her for the first 4 days because the Abnegation in me does not want to be rude but in the night, on the fifth when she has still not stopped kicking the back of my seat, I just lost it. "STOP KICKING THE DAMN SEAT!" I yelled at the girl. After that she finally stopped kicking the seat I took a nap but was woken up again by Rue telling me that we have landed. I could barely walk from the lack of sleep so Dad carried me to the _new _house we bought. I waddled up to my bedroom. I found out that Rue and I had our own separate rooms (this was probably because she was a snorer). I lay down on my bed, and when my head touched the pillow, I was out cold.

When I woke up in the morning, I stared at my room. I just noticed that everything was black. The walls were black, the rug was black, every single thing was black (including my bed). This room is completely dull, maybe even duller than the abnegation rooms. I really need to decorate this place. I'll do it later. I went down stair to prepare our breakfast but there were already pancakes on the table. Dad and Rue were sitting down, enjoying their delicious breakfast. "Good morning Beatrice. Since you woke up late I took the pleasure of making our breakfast today" Rue tells me in her always jolly mood. What does she mean by I woke up late? "I didn't wake up late" I told Rue back. "Yes you did. The time is 6:55". 6:55! Impossible! I never wake up late. I always wake up at 5:00 to make our breakfast and our lunch for school so I have extra time to go into the attic and secretly read story books. I really need to get an alarm clock.

"Beatrice, you better eat tour breakfast before it gets cold. It's really tasty "and with that I got into my seat and started putting a boatload of whipped cream on my pancake. When my pancake was at least 1 foot tall, I stopped putting the whipped cream on (I would have put more but it ran out). "I hope you will be able to eat all of this before 7 o'clock because you have to get to school on time". School? What school? We can't go to school today I just moved here and I haven't even packed all of my stuff. We haven't gotten our school supplies. How can we possibly go to school today? "But Dad, how can we go to school? We don't even have our school supplies yet" "We don't need to. The school buys certain supplies for the student themselves". Wow. How convenient. "Rue will be going to the same High School as you. The school is called Abby Noral High School and you will be walking their since it's around the corner" "Yah! A new school! That means I can make new friends!" If Rue is pumped up about going to a new school then I should be too. Plus, I can't let Rue go to school by herself. I don't know anyone in this neighborhood and I don't know what they could do to my little Rue. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. So I chowed down my food, raced up stairs, and got dressed for school. When I came down Rue was already ready. We said our goodbyes and left the house. We walked down the block and around the corner.

The school was big, no, gigantic. There was at least more than 1000 student there. Rue and I went to the principal's office to get our schedules so we knew what class to go to. After that Rue and I had to go our separate ways because she was in a different grade so I wouldn't be able to see her. I went to my locker. I am completely sure that I had the easiest lock in the whole school. It was 30, 20, 10. When I opened my locker I saw all my school supplies. Since the first class I have is Geometry, I grabbed all my math stuff and put it into a little backpack I brought to help me transport all my stuff. There was still 1 little problem. I DONT KNOW WHERE THE CLASSES ARE! Just than a dark skinned girl with short, black hair walks up to me. "Hi. Are you a new student?" she asks me? I just nod. "Well then, my name's Christina. What's yours?" "Um….." I don't know why I hesitate. But Beatrice just doesn't sound right anymore. "Tris" I say firmly. "Well _Tris, _what class do you need to go to?" "Geometry" I tell her back. "That's my first class too. I'll walk with you". On the way to class Christina talks non-stop about makeup and who the hottest guys were. I don't really care about those things, so I just tune out and nod at tomes that seem appropriate. This is going to be one long school year.

_**Authors Note (again): I am planning on making a new story called **__**Mission Impossible **__**and it is still a Divergent Trilogy Fan Fiction. It about Tris Being a secret agent for the LOL. Sorry I can't tell you anymore. You will have to read it to find out it will probably be posted by Monday or sooner. From next week I will try my best to update each story 3 times a week. Ok. That's it. Bye, my peeps. **_


	4. Four

**A/N: I have risen back from the dead. Sorry I haven't been updating in a very very very long time but I have been really busy and I am currently suffering from a broken finger (I blame a certain basketball. You know who you are). Anyways, the disclaimer is below this. It's from the Divergent casting. **

**Tobias: She does not own Divergent and she never will. **

**Will: True, because she wouldn't have killed me. **

**Marlene: Or me**

**Eric: And would have made me have a much more painful death. **

**Me: All true**

**Naruto: And she would have let me be in the book. Maybe I could have been Tris' Twin. **

**Tris: Naruto, what in the world are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in ****Konoha****? **

**Naruto: Well I wanted to come here. Believe it!**

**Everyone but Naruto and Me: Leave! * Naruto leaves* **

**Me: but I liked him here. **

**Everyone: To Bad! **

Me and Christina talked all the way to class, actually Christina talked. I zoned out for most of the time. I can't believe how much Christina talks. Does she even stop for an air break? I am brought back to reality by someone poking me repeatedly and saying my name.

"Tris, Tris! Are you even listening"? My head snaps to Christina's direction.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You weren't even listening to what I was saying, were you?" I didn't know what to say because I am sure if I uttered something, it might end up sounding mean and I might lose my only chance in finding a friend.

"Don't worry; you don't have to say anything. I know I talk a lot. I have been told that a lot". I was grateful for this.

"Anyways" she continues talking. "What I was trying to tell you before is that we have made it to class". What, the walk couldn't have been that fast. Anyways, me and Christina walked into the classroom and sat next to each other; Christina on my left and no one on my right. Just then the teacher walked in but I think I am the only one who seemed to notice.

"Ah, class, can you please quiet down". No one listened to her.

"Can you please quiet down?" she asks this time a little louder. Nobody pays attention. By now, I can start to sense her getting annoyed (mostly because her face has grown red).

"Everybody _SHUT UP!" _by now everyone is staring at the teacher.

"Hi, my name is Ms. Williams but I prefer being called Tori". That's awfully strange; I have never met a teacher who let us call her by her first name.

"I know that this is a Geometry class but I find that subject awfully boring so I going to make this a free time class, just don't tell our principle, Max". Something is seriously wrong here. Are teachers even allowed to do this?

"I have been a teacher for quite a while now so I know most you kids in the class but I do see some newbies". Her eyes roam around the classroom and land stop when they see me. This makes me slouch in my chair.

"Before I let you kids free, I want each of us to share a little bit about each other. First you share your name than one thing you like and one thing you hate and what your life dream is. Robert, you can go first" one of the kids in the front row stand up but before he could utter a single word someone came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late". This extremely good looking guy walks through the door.

"Hello Four. I see you're late again. What's your excuse this time?"

"Well I was walking to school when I got lost on the path of life". The whole class erupts in laughter. I even manage to sneak a chuckle.

"Well go take a seat". There are only one seat left in the classroom and that is the one to my right. I take my backpack that I put on the chair away so Four can sit there. Four sits down and glances my way. He smiles and my heart flutters. The class continues to share what they like and don't like but I don't pay attention till its Four's turn. He goes up to the front of the room.

"My name is Four and Yes, it's a nickname. My favorite thing is Chinese food even though I'm not Chinese. I really don't like sushi though. Not much of a fan for raw fish". As before, the whole class laughs again. He must be the class clown type. Suddenly, his voice turns deadly serious.

"My life goal is not a goal because it shall become reality. I shall avenge a curtain someone by ruining the killer's life". The whole class becomes quite after this. I know it's none of my business but I can't help but wonder who Four is talking about.

**A/N: Again I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long. Just a reminder that I am going to make a new story for **_**Divergent**_** after I update this one two more times. I have some choices that I could use for the new story. They are listed below: **

**If Tris Was a Princess**

**If They Were Cowboys and Cowgirls**

**If Tris was A Maid**

**If they were Vampires**

**If Tris Had A Pretend Boyfriend**

**If There Was no war**

**After The War**

**FYI, these are **_**NOT **_**going to be their real Titles. **

**This is where you guys come in. I want you guys to tell me which story I should make. If you go to my profile there will be a voting poll. You can vote twice. You can also review your choice. **

**This room is just for extra words so I can get to 1000. Just need seven more. Now three. Two. Made it! **


	5. stabbed in the hand

_**A/N: Yay, 2 more days until schools over. I have been absent from fanFiction since my teacher has made us make stories for our kindergarten buddies and we had to finish 2 inquiries. I am going to present mine with a friend tomorrow. Tomorrow is also my class' junk food day. So I am bringing a bunch of party. Now I am getting of track, this A/N was about the new fanFiction I am going to type. The top to choices are Tris being a bad ass princess and Tris being a made. So I want to break the tie breaker by having people vote on which one they would prefer. You can leave a comment or you could go my profile and vote. The one with te most comments and votes will be my next fanFiction idea. I results will be shown on the next update for MY NEW Life and not mission impossible. **_

_**Now let's get on with the disclaimer: **_

_**Me: I do not own Divergent**_

_***Kagome comes in on Inuyasha's back* **_

_**Kagome: she has one of the shards *points at me***_

_**Inuyasha: * Loudly Whispers to Kagome* let's steal it from her. **_

_**Me: I can hear you. **_

_**Kagome: (clearly didn't hear me) we shouldn't steal it from her let's just ask her for it. **_

_**Me: I am right here!**_

_**Kagome: can we have that jewel shard on your neck; it could really help us defeat this evil doer. **_

_**Me: *Pretends to think about it* Naaahh. *runs away with the shard***_

_**P.S. I do have a rock that looks like a shard that I found at school. I drilled a hole through it and made it into a necklace (I said I drilled a hole through it which means it is not a diamond because the only thing that can break a diamond is another diamond). **_

_Recap of what happened before: The class continues to share what they like and don't like but I don't pay attention till its Four's turn. He goes up to the front of the room. _

"_My name is Four and Yes, it's a nickname. My favorite thing is Chinese food even though I'm not Chinese. I really don't like sushi though. Not much of a fan for raw fish". As before, the class laughs again. He must be the class clown type. Suddenly, his voice turns deadly serious. _

"_My life goal is not a goal because it shall become reality. I shall avenge a curtain someone by ruining the killer's life". The whole class becomes quite after this. I know it's none of my business but I can't help but wonder who Four is talking about._

_Story Continues: _Four than returns to his seat. The whole class stays silent. The teacher than speaks up. "Okay, awkward silence is something I do not allow in this class so who wants to go next".

I purposely don't raise my hand because I do not feel like talking to the class, Tori also seems to figure that out because she calls me up to go next. I was just about to stand up when the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell.

"Well class is dismissed". She than points her figure at me.

"You will be starting first tomorrow".

I silently curse under my breath and walk out of the classroom. My next classes were pretty normal. They each told us what we were going to be learning about this school year and what textbooks we will need but none of the classes made us share personal information about ourselves like Tori did.

When the bell rings, I check my schedule and see that my next period is lunch. I wonder what type of lunch they had. In my earlier school the lunch as the same every day. Bread, chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes (and it was not the buttery kind but one of the kinds with no flavor).

When I walked into the lunchroom and saw the food they had my brain stopped working for at least 3 second. The only way for me to describe it that made sense was calling it food heaven. They had chicken except this one was cooked to a golden-ish brown color, fries, burgers, and chocolate cake! I am not even allowed to have this stuff at home.

I decided to take the burger since I never had one before. My parents think that stuff like burgers is not need to have a selfless life. So I take the burger and head to an empty table.

"Hey, Tris!"

I hear someone yell my name and I turn to see Christina running at me with a plate of food in her hand. I wonder how she does not spill it. She lays her food on the table and sits next to me.

"Tris" she says.

"I think I might have a problem that you can help me with. Rememberwheniwassittingnexttoyouforgeomtry,wellthi sreallycuteboysatnexttomeandifoundouthisnameandith inkthatimighthaveacrushonhim" she says the last part hurriedly.

"Whoa Chrissie, speak so that I can understand'. She huffs out a breath.

"You know that kid I was sitting next to?"

"Yes, Will".

"Well I think that I might have a crush on him".

I am now fairly confused.

"OK… I am not seeing the problem yet". She continues

"But I don't know if he likes me back.

"So I am supposed to find out aren't I" I see her nod her head.

"Can you ask him the next time he is in class?"

"Well Christina, I don't think that I will need to ask him later" I say back to her. She looks at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because he is coming to our table right now".

I see Christina turn around and she sees Will coming to our table surprise written all over her face but it soon turns into fear. She then starts attacking me with questions.

"Do I look okay? Is there food between my teeth? Do I have bad breath? Do I look beautiful?"

"Yes, No, No, and I don't know how to answer the last question. Don't worry and act natural".

Before Christina can continue questioning me Will makes it to our table.

"Hi can I sit here?" he asks politely. I just nod he sits down and extended out his arm.

"Hi, I'm Will". I shake his hand

"And I'm Tris". He then looks at Christina.

"I… um… I'm Christina".

She tries to insert her fork into the steak that is on her lunch plate but ends up stabbing my hand instead. I hold back a cry of pain and hide my hand under the table. No one has yet seemed to notice this mishap. So much for acting natural.

"Well nice meeting you guys. I'm going to get a can of soda"

I see him get up and walk to a vending machine. I then took my hand from under the table to check it. There was blood. Lots of it.

"OMG, what happened to your hand!?" I look at here with disbelief.

"So you didn't know that you stabbed me in the hand with your fork when you were talking to Will?" "Not at all" She replies back.

"Now I am seriously happy you didn't decide to eat what was on your fork" I say with a sarcastic tone.

_**A/N: Hi guys school is finally over! Yesterday there was an action and I bought lots and lots of candy which gave me the energy to finish this chapter. Anyways as you can see I like to read manga books (Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece, Fruit basket) so I made a how to draw anime girl video on YouTube. If you are a fan of manga like me and would like to know how to draw one than you could watch this video. it will be on my profile.  
**_


End file.
